This invention relates generally to the field of mounting systems and devices, and relates more particularly to a mounting system for removably securing headboards or furniture to walls or supporting surfaces.
Many people find that furniture, such as the headboards of their beds, would bump against the wall behind the bed, causing noise as well as damage to the wall. This issue exists with all types and styles of beds, such as a bed with a thin bed frame, or a bed with a thick bed frame. Often, a bed frame is loose, or loosens with use, so that the headboard will make contact with the wall against which it is placed. Even if the headboard is tightly attached to the bed frame, the headboard will bump against the wall when the bed is in use, such as when a kid jumps into a bed, or when a person is tossing or turning in the bed.
Other furniture, such as a dresser, can be unstable due to the unevenness of the floor or due to unanticipated uses of such furniture, among other factors. Such unstable furniture is very dangerous. For example, a dresser can fall on top of the child if he or she happens to climb into one of the upper drawers.
Conventional mounting systems or devices are often complex. They typically require a certain degree of precision along with special tools and fasteners to install the system, making them relatively difficult to install, especially for relatively heavy furniture, such as a bed or a dresser. Further, most feature a relatively permanent construction. After the installation of the system, the furniture cannot be easily relocated.